Price of loss
by LiLiAnKa
Summary: What happens, when we loose something important?Will Maddie work this out?And what does Vida wants most? Rated T just in case. Maddick,Xida.
1. An amazing discover

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, "Anybody" by Jesse McCartney(I've changed it a little), "Somewhere" by The Silent Forse.**_

**_AN:I hope it'll be longer, than y last story, and I'm going to use a lot of songs lyrics to_** **_transmit character feelings. And, please, enjoy!_**

_**Price of loss.**_

**An amazing discover.**

It was beautiful Friday morning. Chip was walking down the street, hurrying to The Rock Porium , he wanted to see his friends and tell them about his amazing discover. Last five meters to the shop he covered in some seconds, like a huge, ugly monster was pursuing him.

-Hey guys! – He shut door behind him. Right at this time Xander rushed to him with greeting-devilish smile and hid behind his back. At next moment Chip found himself soaked in water.

-Ooops! – Vida smirked and rubbed back of her head.

-Nice shot, V! – Xander grinned and vanished in staff room. Immediately, Maddie appeared from the door, where Xander has just disappeared. She gave V misunderstanding 'what's-with-him' look and pointed at the stuff room door. Vida just shrugged her shoulders and, unsuccessfully, tried not to laugh.

Maddie moved her look to Chip, and her eyes widened.

-Oh my gosh! Chip, what happened to you?! Is it raining outside? – with this words Madison stretched out her hand in Chip's direction, right after it all liquid was gone off of Chip, flying in the air, it ended up on the floor in front of screaming Madison. Chip was absolutely dry and had a triumphal look on his face. V was just staring in amazement.

-Wait a minute…I thought our powers were gone after Master destruction!

-So did I. But today at the morning a little thing happened. I wanted to tell you, guys, but V… - he was cut off by Vida.

-Enough! It was a joke, you know it, and it was intended for Xander, you also know it, and…just forget about it! – Maddie listened to them with annoyed look.

-Hello! – she waved at them.

-Is it just me, or something strange is really happening with our powers?! – She then crossed her hands at her chest, looking at Chip, waiting for explanations. V just did the same.

-Well…actually…I don't now much more than you are…I just waked up in the morning, and found a little clot of energy, flying above my head…then it exploded and left a little hole in my ceiling! Hopefully, mum wouldn't notice it.

-So…it means, that our, with Xander, powers are back too? – V rubbed her hands with a smile, that didn't promise anything good.

-I guess so…why? – Chip knew, that she was planning nothing good.

-Xander, come here, please, for a minute!

-Oh no, V! I know, why you're asking that! No way! – V knew Xander wouldn't give up so easy.

-OK…so I could tell this girl, you won't show up?- they all heard a fast tramping, and X's head, and then body, appeared in the doorway.

-So…which beautiful fairy wants to see me today?- Right there and then a small pink tornado caught him and started to spin him all over the place.

-Get it off of me! – Xander yelled to Vida with all his lungs. V smiled and snapped her fingers, X fell on the floor.

-As you wish sweetheart! – V turned around, wanting to come back to her turntable. Xander rolled his eyes, while getting up on his feet. Then he raised his hand and a huge liana wrapped V's waist. He smiled.

-I don't want to know, why we're able to do this again…but it's cool! Again… - V sent a blast of wind to Xander, but he moved out of the way, and it hit Maddie. She growled playfully and shot a stream of water at her sister. They all started fighting.

Soon all shop was in awful mess. Then door bell rang and somebody entered the shop. Everybody was stopped by a scream of surprise. They turned to the door and saw a ginger girl, staring at them with all of her eyes. It remained only to pray, that this girl hasn't seen anything. Meanwhile the Girl started to walk towards them.

-Hi…-she waved to them, everybody did no response, just stuck to places, where they've been. First Xander came to himself, because this girl was looking gorgeous and he just couldn't let his chance to go.

-Good morning, looking for something…or someone? – he winked to her.

-Actually yes…by the way, I'm Lindsay. – she offered Xander her hand and her cheeks turned a little pink. The boy took offered hand.

-I'm Xander, nice to meet you. – He kissed her hand slightly, making her cheeks even, more pink. Once he saw Daggeron doing this, and he saw what effect it caused on girls.

-This is my friends: Madison, Chip and…Vida.- Everybody said they greetings.

-Yeah, I know, you were Power Rangers. – everybody was shocked.

-How did you…I mean…Who told you?! – Madison was serious as newer, their secret was out now. Lindsay smiled.

-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. – Chip looked at her suspiciously.

-You're too kind…

-I just need help. – she raised her eyebrows. '_It could be harder, than I thought.'_ – c'mon, I really need help! – she looked at them with prayer.

- OK, it was sweet…but NO – Vida broke silence. This girl, in every way, was too suspicious character. V didn't like Lindsay from the very outset. Especially, after the moment, Xander kissed Lindsay's hand. Maddie looked at her sister's uneasy expression on face and suggested, that the girl better leave.

-Sorry…but we couldn't help you anyway, we haven't got our powers anymore! – Maddie gave Lindsay an apologetic look.

-Yeah I see…- Lindsay said with sarcasm.

-Stop! Why we couldn't?! Of course we can! – Xander received an angry look from Vida.

-Cool! Thank you! – Lindsay hanged over Xander's neck. X laughed too, Maddie and Chip shrugged their shoulders, while exchanging glances, and V shot a dreadful look to Lindsay, but it seemed, like girl hasn't seen it.

Everybody started to clean the Rock Porium and then Lindsay left, after all of them agreed about their next meeting. Maddie leaded her to the door and closed it after Lindsay left. It was late and Chip left to his home, he wanted to repair a hole in his room, before his mother would see it. Xander also was gone soon; he had set a date with another girl earlier that day. Now there were only V and Maddie in the store. Maddie was seating near window, looking at the opposite side of the road, when she heard a quiet melody flowing from loud speakers, she tried to catch words of the song:

_Has anybody ever felt this way?  
Has anybody been ripped apart?  
Anybody give everything to the one they love?  
Am I the only one left behind?  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes?  
God I know this can't go on forever. _

I wonder if he ever thinks of me?  
And all the promises he swore to keep  
Some nights I lay in bed just burning up  
'Cause I know that he's out with someone else! 

She turned to see Vida, walking towards her with peaceful smile. V sat near her sister and hugged her shoulders a little.

-Do you miss him, sis? – Maddie opened her mouth in a soundless answer.

-You know V, it's just so complicated! – she bit her lips in despair. Vida smiled in silent. She knew perfectly, what her sister was talking about.

Nick Russel blew up their peaceful life in Briarwood, brought an adventure with him. He was handsome and gallant. And he always acted in a special way around V's sister. Vida thought, that he liked Maddie, but she didn't tell her about this, she was afraid to make a mistake. When they beat The Master, Vida hoped they'd finally get together, but Nick left Briarwood, left them, left Madison. V lost her hope after three months of waiting, but it seemed like, Madison won't loose her hope at all. One part of Vida Rocca wanted her sister to move on from Nick, but another truly respected her, for her permanency, and V didn't know what's good for Maddie, anymore.

-You know there is a good side of Nick's departure. – Maddie told after a long, uncomfortable silence between two sisters.

-Which one, sis? – Vida looked at girl.

-It's inspiring me. – Maddie smiled and gave V a piece of paper, which she took out of her jeans pocket. With this she left the Rock Porium without one more word, just smiling. Vida looked at the paper, there were a song, written on it. '_She never did such things before!' _When V read her sis's song, tears were streaming down her cheeks, it was so emotional:

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart. _

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul… 

After reading the song, V just sat there, thinking about _**her**_ love, and how it had hurt her all through this time. After half an hour she wiped her tears, stood up, turned off the music and went home, previously closing the store. While walking home she had admitted of how badly she wanted all their adventures back. When, they all spent a lot of time together. When, Xander spent a lot of his time with her.

_**Thanks for reading!Plz rewiew and I'll continue. Luv ya all. LiLiAnKa.**_


	2. The medallion's story

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Lindsay and plot.**

**A/N: Please, read all songs I'm posting here, cuz they're here to reproduce character's feelings!It's very important!)And also I wanted to say sorry-it took so long before an update, but I'm only able to write on weekends((((( And of course thanks to everyone, who read it, and especially- reviewed))))**

**The medallion's history.**

Next morning four friends were again working at the Rock Porium. V was turning her CDs on turntables, Maddie was filming with her new camera, Chip was sticking prices on new DVDs and Xander was…well, 'supervising'. Actually, he was talking about Lindsay the whole morning. About how pretty she was, and how it will be great, when they'll help her. All this stuff started to annoy Vida, so she cut him off.

-Shuddup Xander! You're talking 'bout her the whole morning! I just can't take it anymore!- The older Rocca sister hissed and then stormed into the Staff room. Madison immediately followed her, afraid that her sister would crush some of Toby's precious records in a fit of anger.

-What's with her? – X looked really surprised. Chip just rolled his eyes at this question.

-As if you don't know! – He stared at Xander with a slight annoyance in his look.

-What do you mean?

-Oh man! Come on! Don't tell me, that you don't know, that's too obvious for you not to notice it! – with this statement of Chip, Xander gave him a vacant look.

-She's in love with you! For almost five yea--! – Chip suddenly cut himself. X wasn't supposed to know about V's love this way. The uncomfortable silence fell between two friends. Chip's face was as white, as Xander's T-shirt, and Xander's face was as pink as Chip's Rock Porium worker shirt.

-I think you know, that now you're - deadman? – Xander's voice broke the silence.

-Yeah, sort of…

-Anyway, thank you for telling me. – Xander was shocked, but pleased. Maybe he was a ladies man, but with the back of his heart he knew, that he, really, will always adore only one girl in his life – Vida. And right now this girl was mad at him, for talking about Lindsay for hours. Geez, how stupid he was, not admitting his feeling for her! He realized it now and wanted to do anything to deserve her forgiveness. Xander went into the Staff room.

-Maddie, could you, please, leave us alone. – that was more a statement, than a question. Madison nodded her head, and wanted to leave, but V gripped her hand.

-No Maddie! There is no way that I'll stay alone, in one room, with you, Bly! – With this she stormed out of the room, pulling Maddie with her, leaving Xander to stare at the blue wall. At this moment Xander felt, like she'd slapped him across his face. She'd called him with his surname, she only did it, when she was really angry at him.

-I'm really sorry for you two…- Chip stood at the doorway. - Come on we need to go back to work, we're leaving to the Rootcore in one hour, if you remember.

-Sure, I'll be right back, Chip.- Xander sighed and headed back to the shop cash desk, to help Chip.

Meanwhile Madison and Vida were seating on a bench in the Briarwood's central park, it wasn't too far from their workplace.

-Come on, V! Why don't you just listen to him? It's not a big deal! – Maddie begged. – And if you ask me, he looked pretty ashamed, when he came to you!

-For me it's a big deal! I don't want to let him go with it, he'll do it again! No matter if he loves me, or not! – V hated to admit it, but while she was angry at Xander, she still was extremely happy, that he loved her. Finally, after five years of waiting and wondering she knew it for sure.

-Of course he loves you! I mean, if he doesn't, than he wouldn't have come to talk to you this morning.- Maddie hugged her sister. –Oh V, please! Let it be a happy ending love story!

-Oh look, who's talking! – V replied sarcastically. Madison blushed hard.

-Vida I asked you not to talk about this to me anymore!

-Why Maddie? Why in the hell I wouldn't talk to you about Nick Russel an about how you allowed him to slip out of your hands?! Honestly, I hoped that you'd be a couple, I hoped, that he'd help you to come out of your shell, I hoped that, if everything was alright between you two, I'd finally work it out with Xander, cuz I would not need to look after you so carefully, knowing, that you're safe with Nick! – she yelled at her sister, probably, for the first time at her whole life. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was breathing hard, looking at her sister's beautiful face, that was now shuddering, with pain in her eyes. Madison knew, that V wasn't angry at her, she just felt all the pain, that Maddie felt because of Nick's absence. But her words still hurt.

- Please, tell me, that you didn't mean that. You know it's too hard for me to listen to all this things about 'it-could-be-a-happy-future-for-you-two', after he'd left.

-I just hoped, that you'd be happy…- V whispered it in Maddie's ear, while hugging her tight.

-I'm so sorry Maddie, all this things were just too much for me.- V smiled a little, Maddie smiled too and then checked the time.

-Oh my Gosh! We need to be at Rootcore in fifteen minutes! – with this they started to walk fast.

When boys arrived at the Rootcore, they found, that girls weren't there so far. So they decided to enter their base. When they came through the dragon head, they found Clare, she was trying to prepare some potion, but according to the smell in the air, her attempt had failed._ "Like the old times."_ Both of them thought of it, smirking and remembering the time, when Xander used one of the potions Clare had made, to make himself rid of the huge wart on his nose, turning instead into the big tree.

-Hi Clare! – Chip cheered. The blond woman turned to the familiar voice, smiling as she went to embrace her old friends.

-Hi how are you? Long time no see! – Both boys rubbed their foreheads.

-Emm…Clare…you see…there is something strange happening, cuz we're able to use our magical powers again… - they heard footsteps and the next moment girls appeared in the hallway, that leaded to the dragon's head. Another set of embraces followed.

-So, probably, you already know, why we're here? – Madison pointed her finger at the boys.

-Yes, and let me just check the Xenotome. – Clare leaded their way to the big book. Maddie, Vida and Chip followed her, when Xander grab V's hand causing her to stop.

-V, I know that I've been a complete idiot, but please, we need o talk! – V sighed.

-Xander, look, I don't think that I'm in the mood to talk right now…- with this she followed the others. Despite her voice sounded freezing, Xander mouthed "yes" and smiled, like an insane. He knew, that his Ice Queen was melting down.

-I found it! – Everybody rushed to Clare, trying to read the book over her shoulders.

-What does it say?- Madison was too low, to be able to read with her friends.

-It says, that after the completion of their assignment, rangers could have their powers back one day, because they're the true holders of them.

-And what if I don't want to be the Power Ranger anymore? – Madison was slightly aware of being ranger again, because she didn't want to remember her past, it was painful. But everyone else had no idea of this, so they were staring at her…hm…in shock.

-What are you talking about, Madison?- Xander smiled a little, like it all was a joke. Madison shook her head.

-Well, I think you couldn't do anything about it, it's your powers, they'll be yours, until somebody force you to give them away.- Replied Clare._ "Alrighty, then. I'll just hope that somebody will take my powers."_ Madison smiled to her shocked friends.

-Oh. Come on! Be easy, I was just wondering! - They were still staring at her.- OK, if you won't hurry we'll be late for our meeting with Lindsay!

-Who's Lindsay?

-A girl, who asked for our help, as Rangers. – Chip explained.

-Then, I think, bye-bye, or you'll be late! – Clare waved her hand to the leaving teens.

When all four of them arrived to the Groove cafe, Lindsay already was there, five cup of coffee standing on her table.

-Hey guys!- She stood up and tried to embrace Xander, who reached her side first of four, but he gently pushed her away, trying not to provoke V. When they all sat around the table, he noticed with the corner of his eye, that Vida was smiling slightly.

-So, what you could tell us about your medallion? – V almost liked this girl already, cuz she wasn't a problem for her anymore.

-Well, I'm not sure, that it's exist, but…

-What do you mean?- Chip was surprised by her sentence.

-When I was a child my grandma used to tell me a lot of strange, mysterious stories about different things, like old rings, books, pendants of hers. The stories were about places in Briarwood, where she'd hid them. I never paid attention to that stories, but no so long ago she died and willed me to find them, for her grandchildren. I was interested on why she was insisting on me, finding her things. So I tried to find one…and it was exactly where she told me it would be. I collected all her things, except one…

-…The medallion – Chip continued.

-Yeah… I don't remember why, but she'd thrown it into the deepest lake in the Briarwood, And I'm not able to reach it. Then I've heard about all of you and thought, that you could help me. – Vida nodded.

-Sounds like a job for our I-do-not-want-to-be-a-Power-Ranger girl!- she smirked in the direction of her sister. While she was saying this, Lindsay raised her eyebrow a little._ "Sounds interesting…"_ But next moment there were no surprised expression on her face.

-Probably we'll need your help guys. – Embarrassed Madison mumbled.

-I'm in! – Vida jumped slightly in her seat, the were, finally, back in action!

-I double that! – Everybody looked at Xander, who was staring at the window, unconsciously singing to himself the song, he'd listened this morning, before they had this affair with V, somehow he realized that it was perfectly fitting to his present situation.

_I've been watchin' you  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
You've been watching me  
Yea baby, better believe it  
If you wanna dance  
Here's your chance to make it right  
If you want romance  
Baby I'll take you home tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know exactly what you wanna hear  
Oh, oh, oh__, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya _

Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
I'm keeping ya baby by my side  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Let's do it, you and I  
Baby I'll make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind

She left me on the floor  
Kept me on my knees just begging  
For a little more  
Room was hot the fire burning  
Never leave me girl  
Show you how to keep it goin'  
I'll rock your world  
Baby the temperature is growing  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
She leaned over and whispered in my ear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya 

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
__I'm keeping ya baby by my side  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Let's do it, you and I  
Baby I'll make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind _

So c'mon and let it ride  
I feel it in your eyes  
So tell me anything you want  
Because there's nothing I wouldn't do 

When he stooped singing, he realized, that everybody had heard him, and now were just staring at him. He giggled nervously.

-Emm…X…are you in? – Chip tried to help him.

-Oh…yeah! Definitely! – After ten more minutes of discussing tomorrow's trip, the four teens left the café. Lindsay remain seated. _"I guess he's not interested in me anymore…well…I must have another one…"_

**That's it. end of this chap. Thank you for reading.Please review.I'll try to update during the next week!Love ya all, your LiLiAnKa.)))**


End file.
